protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Humans are a means by which the universe can come to know itself. Science is a social process by which we can cooperate in the grand adventure of discovery. There is a continual process by which human experience is brought "under the microscope" in an attempt to expand the domain of science and solidify our understanding of existence. As part of this process, protosciences are formed: some die, some thrive, some veer towards pseudoscience or become established branches of conventional science. This is the protoscience wiki, a part of the wikia family of websites. At the protoscience wiki you can explore the boundaries of science and the creation of new sciences. Feel free to contribute to this collaborative effort ( See: Contributor Guidelines). Are you or new to protoscience? Take a tour of three important pages at this wiki · Browse protoscience content The History of the Protoscience Wiki · The Journal of Protoscience =What is Protoscience?= The term protoscience is used to describe a new area of scientific endeavor in the process of becoming established. While protoscience is often speculative, it is to be distinguished from pseudoscience by its adherence to the scientific method and standard practices of good science, most notably a willingness to be disproven by new evidence (if and when it appears), or supplanted by a more-predictive theory. free incest sex stories brother sister incest incest comics incest toons mother daughter incest sister incest incest hentai daughter incest free incest family fucking incest family fucking teen incest incest pics mother son incest incest taboo =Featured Protoscience= = Alternative physics = The term Alternative physics is used to refer to many physical theories that fall outside of mainstream physics. There are many websites that claim conventional physics has adopted eroneous theories and excluded correct views of physics from the mainstream. There are many "alternative physicists" who feel that conventional science is wrong to reject the idea of an aether. For example, the "General Lorentz Ether" theory of Ilja Schmelzer is described as an "ether theory of gravity" that makes predictions similar to those of general relativity. It is claimed that "General Lorentz Ether" is a replacement theory for an earlier theory that was reviewed on the internet and shown to have defects. Can an important result in physics be produced from such an alternate physics research track? For more information see Alternative physics. :Select the next Featured Protoscience. Tour the previously featured protosciences. =Protosciences and protoscience topics= Active categories The Protoscience wikia was created in order to provide a place for exploration of the idea that there can be a science of the soul. * Science of the soul - the search for a scientific account of the soul ** One specific version of how a scientific account of the soul might be attained is described in Lyricus Teaching. Categories yet to become active The following Protoscience topics remain to be explored within this wiki environment. Feel free to add to the starter pages. * Alchemy - an historical precursor to chemistry * Alternative medicine - from acupuncture to meditation to yoga * Artificial consciousness - can humans manufacture devices with human-like consciousness? * Association for the Scientific Study of Anomalous Phenomena * Astrobiology - search for and speculation about life beyond Earth * Astrology - an historical precursor to astronomy * Astrosociobiology - speculation about intelligent life beyond Earth * Brane cosmology - Variations on the idea that strings are fundamental * Cryonics - storing humans at cryogenic temperatures (below -320ºF, -196ºC, 77 Kelvin) * Cryptozoology - attempts to discover and study rumored animals * Cold fusion - the search for practical ways to harness low temperature fusion * Evolutionary psychology - attempting to understand human behavior in terms of the evolutionary past * Evidence-based politics - an attempt to put political policy on a scientific foundation * Gaia philosophy * Intelligent design - searching for evidence that life on Earth was deliberately designed * List of alternative, speculative and disputed theories * Memetics - attempts to apply biological methods to the study of cultural evolution * Parapsychology - information flow or movement not explainable by conventional science * Proto-evolutionary biologists - attempts are sometimes made to historically describe how the idea of evolution by natural selection emerged from protoscientific origins. * Protoscience - definitions and differences from pseudoscience * Quantum consciousness - the speculative idea that consciousness is closely coupled to quantum events * Alternative physics - Quantum gravity, Space mixing theory, Bohm interpretation of quantum mechanics * Topobiology - The protoscience of the molecular basis of morphology initiated by Gerald Edelman * Transhumanism - attempting to use technology to engineer redically new types of human descendants * UFOlogy - the search for scientific accounts of unidentified flying objects * Unconventional physics - "Energy systems", astral planes, non-material entities =See also= *Description page for this wiki on the central Wikia *Our WikiNode - links to related websites. *Suggested reading - science & nerds --> books (food for the mind). *Visit the Boundaries of Science Webring. Browse other webrings at this wiki. Category:Main